


[vore] Bunnies Don't Eat Mice

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, digestion scare, kemonomimi skeletons, large prey, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Red is a bunny. Blueberry is a mouse. They're both prey species, right?





	[vore] Bunnies Don't Eat Mice

“Where ya goin’, Boss?”  
  
“Stretch and I are going on a walk.”  
  
“Oh!” Blueberry squeaked in delight. “Have a good time! Watch out for cats and foxes!”  
  
“Yeah, boss, don’t get eaten,” Red leered. Edge rolled his eye lights as he closed the door to the bunnies’ house behind him, but Blueberry squeaked again and when Red looked over he saw the skeleton mouse was trembling. Was he that scared by just the mention of the danger of predators? But he’d brought them up himself!  
  
Red decided to tease him. “What, Blue, are you afraid you’re gonna get caught by a cat or somethin’, it’ll pick you up by the tail an’ dangle you over its slavering maw, then drop you in on its big wet tongue and—”  
  
“Stop, stop!” Blueberry had hunched over, pulling his ears down against his skull.   
  
Red grinned cruelly and leaned down to get a better look at Blueberry’s reaction. “It’ll drop you on its tongue and then close its jaws over you and—Blue, are you blushing?”  
  
“No!” Blueberry blushed harder.   
  
“You are! You kinda want to get gulped down by a big sexy cat monster, don’t ya?”  
  
“Of course not! I’d die!”  
  
“Okay, sure, but what if you could do it without getting killed? I bet you’d do it in a heartbeat.”  
  
“I don’t know.” Blueberry finally uncurled but he turned his face away. “But—don’t you ever think about it? Isn’t it kind of—fascinating?”  
  
“Nah, I’m not even a little bit tempted.”  
  
“But you described it in so much detail.”  
  
“I just thought that up to tease ya. If I was gonna—to be honest I’d be more interested in doing the eating.”  
  
Blueberry squeaked again, his trembling resuming.   
  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Red ran his tongue over his teeth.   
  
“But—bunnies don’t eat mice!”  
  
“Of course. You wouldn’t wanna be eaten by something that does eat mice, would ya?”  
  
“All—all right, Red.”  
  
Red scooped the little mouse up in his hands. “You’re saying I can eat ya?”  
  
“Yes,” Blueberry squeaked.   
  
Red opened his jaws, letting blueberry get a good look at his tongue and the recesses of his throat. The mouse seemed fascinated, his trembling abating a little if anything. So Red tipped him onto his tongue.   
  
Blueberry didn’t really taste like food, but he didn’t taste bad either. His flavor was just about the same as his scent, which Red was used to because they hung out so often while their brothers were on their dates, but he could also taste a mixture of intense emotions. It was kind of nice.   
  
After letting Blueberry experience his mouth for a little while, he closed his jaws, tilted his skull back, and gulped. The mouse was so small, it was easy.   
  
The door slammed open at almost the same moment. “I forgot—Red! What are you doing?!” Edge’s ears stood up straight in alarm.   
  
“He said I could,” Red protested.   
  
Edge was on him in an instant, pulling up his shirt to see Blueberry trapped inside his ectobelly. Stretch followed him in and took in the situation with dawning horror. “Red! What did you do?!”  
  
“Let him out,” ordered Edge.   
  
“Relax, Boss, he’s doing fine in there.” Red tried to calm them down.   
  
“Get him out!” Stretch was starting to panic.   
  
“Hang on, guys. I’m not quite sure how to get him out, but—”  
  
“You—you don’t know how to—?!” Edge was horrified by his lack of planning. “All right. I’ve got this under control.”   
  
He took off one glove, then pulled Red’s jaws open and plunged his hand down his throat.   
  
“Mnnnghfff!” Red protested.   
  
“You brought this on yourself,” Edge spat, fingers exploring Red’s innards.   
  
Red found it extremely uncomfortable, and his instinct was to either spit Edge’s arm out or swallow it, anything to get it out of this half-swallowed limbo. Just to get back at his brother for jamming it down his throat, he chose the second option.   
  
Edge didn’t seem to notice, too busy feeling around for Blueberry. Perhaps he thought Red was helping him reach deeper. Swallowing the arm didn’t really help things, though, as Edge was still partway down his throat, his shoulder now between Red’s jaws. Red opened his mouth a little wider and found that he could get his teeth around his brother’s skull. It wasn’t until he’d swallowed again that Edge realized something was wrong.   
  
“Red! What are you—” His words were cut off as his skull was enveloped in the ectoplasm of Red’s throat. Red didn’t stop to think until he’d gulped his brother’s ribs and was able to close his jaws around Edge’s spine.   
  
Was this really a good idea? Stretch had run off, and Edge was squirming and kicking. If Blueberry was struggling, he couldn’t distinguish it from Edge’s movements. Edge would be furious, but maybe if Red showed him he could swallow him entirely, it would be tempered by relief at being let out. Everything would be fine. And maybe if Blueberry had enjoyed it they could repeat it sometime.   
  
So he tilted his skull and gulped until his brother’s legs disappeared down his throat, forcing Edge to curl up tight to fit in his stomach. Even so, it was fuller than he’d ever been, the ectoplasm of his belly stretched thin and tight. He’d take a moment to recover and then figure out how to get his brother and his friend out of there. Just a moment.   
  
Eating a big meal always made him drowsy though, and this was the most he’d ever eaten. He wouldn’t fall asleep like this of course but maybe he could just sit down for a few seconds…  
  
Red woke up feeling energized and refreshed. His magic reserves were full to overflowing. He stretched his arms luxuriously and patted his belly, trying to remember what Edge had made for dinner last night so he could request it again.   
  
Then he remembered. Panicking, he sat up and pulled up his shirt, but there was nothing inside but bones. No ectoflesh and certainly no monsters.   
  
He sat there, dazed, until a skittering sound made him look up. Stretch walked boldly up to him, glaring. “Red! How could you?”  
  
Red grabbed him, letting him dangle by his tail. “You’d probably just as well join your brother and your boyfriend,” he muttered, and dropped the mouse between his jaws and gulping him unceremoniously.   
  
Now he could go back to staring at the wall without distractions.   
  
“Red! You are in so much trouble!”  
  
He could almost hear Edge scolding him.   
  
“Look at me when I’m talking to you, Red!”  
  
He humored the imagined voice and looked up toward the kitchen door.   
  
“Blueberry told us he gave his consent but I certainly didn’t!” Edge was glaring down at him from the doorway, wearing an apron and holding a mixing bowl.   
  
“Boss!” Red’s eye sockets suddenly overflowed with tears. “I thought—“  
  
“You thought you’d digested us?” Blueberry asked, appearing between Edges feet. “But it serves you right!” He crossed his arms and glared at Red, but Red only stared back at him, dumbfounded. “You thought it was scary for you? I thought we were gonna die for hours! But then your magic dispelled on its own while you were asleep. So do you have anything to say for yourself?”  
  
“Yeah,” Red agreed, wiping away some of the tears. His magic must have released them automatically when he’d filled his own reserves. Thank the stars they both seemed to have plenty to spare. “Sorry I got carried away. The guilt is really eating me up.”  
  
“Clearly not enough if you’re able to make such terrible jokes.” Edge frowned.   
  
“Yeah.” Red grimaced. If he were in Edge’s place it would take him a long time to forgive his brother. “Boss, we got one more problem.” He pulled his shirt up to reveal Stretch looking back at them, distinctly unamused. “How do I get him back out?”  
  
  



End file.
